1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device of a fog lamp which is mounted on a vehicle and is lit up during rain, fog, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, the method of mounting, as shown in FIG. 1, has usually been to simply support and affix a hook (1) fixed to the vehicle bumper or the like to a hook (2) suspended from the bottom side of the fog lamp by bolts and nuts (3). This type of fog lamp, however, is usually mounted at the very front of a vehicle, so any slight carelessness will often result in the fog lamp striking some obstacle.
In such a case, with the conventional mounting means as shown in FIG. 1, the fog lamp swivels backward in the event of direct frontal impact so as to avoid damage, but no buffer means has been devised for impact on the fog lamp from the lateral direction, so the mount or the fog lamp itself would be damaged. In particular, fog lamps have recently been increasingly mounted under the bumper and thus there has been increased frequency of impact to the fog lamp from the lateral direction. Further, when mounting such a fog lamp on a bumper, etc., it is difficult to mount it to be completely parallel with the bumper and there is often inevitably a slant. In the prior art device, this was difficult to immediately correct.